metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Main page suggestions
since richards working on a new main page I thought I better get this suggestion out. I was thinking we should do something like the "Do you know?" on wikipedia. This would give exposure to articles that need a bit more editing.--Drawde83 22:06, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :I really like this idea. We could include things that people get confused about with the series (and there are many of these lol), which may help when people just arrive on the wiki. We could have the Dominant/Recessive Liquid/Solid thing on there too! maybe it would help stopping people editing the pages....or not - Selo 22:17, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::excellent, What I was thinking we could do is create them on templates named with the date. That way we can set them up a week in advance.We should do the recessive/dominant issue, It'll just have to be a day we're ready to do a lot of reverting :-) --Drawde83 23:33, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::I guess I'll spill the beans. If you take a look at WoW Wiki's Main Page, on the right side of the screen you'll notice a square ad. Wikia is planning on putting this ad on the Main Pages of the top 50 wikis, which Metal Gear Wiki is included in. So I've been creating a rough draft of what the Main Page could look like with that ad on the Main Page at User:Richard1990/Main Page, where the big blue square is where the ad would be. I believe the ETA for this new ad feature is sometime in late June, so there's lots of time before it arrives.--Richard 00:35, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I cant actually see the ad due to ad block plus. what sort of ad is it? a google one or something similar? why did they decide to do this then? are the ads down the side of the pages not enough for them?. Its quite an intrusive place to put the ad tbh, theres not that much room on the main page as it is. I guess we dont have much choice in the matter though - Selo 06:24, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Wow, really? Ads? Oh well, it doesn't matter to me as long as it's only on the front page. And the fact we're in the top 50 wiki's is an amazing thing, and only makes me feel extremely happy. In any case, I like your layout for the Main Page, Richard. --Fantomas 07:59, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Selo, the ad is a Google ad, similar to the one at the top area of the Monaco skin, only this ad will only be on the Main Page and is 300px in width and 250px in height.--Richard 18:16, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :Cheers, i suppose its cool, as its only on the main page, plus i cant really complain as wikia are hosting the wiki for free! Now that ive thought about it im not really too bothered. The page youve made looks pretty good and it goes around the ad quite well. At least we have a while to go over it and make all the changes. I suppose its not that bad, it shows that we're doing quite well as a wiki! - Selo 22:18, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Did you know? getting back on topic, depending on how many I can find I'll start with two facts per day, but I'll try and get it up to three a day. and I'll possibly repeat old facts. I've created a page to organise things at Metal Gear Wiki:Did You Know? if you can think of any improvements feel free to change it. --Drawde83 22:04, 28 May 2008 (UTC) New Wikia There's a page up at Wikia Central about the new ad feature, read about it here. However, I had my info wrong; the ad will appear on all main namespace pages, not just the Main Page :( Alot of users have differing opinions on this; you can talk about it here. I don't know all the details about it though.--Richard 17:14, 7 June 2008 (UTC) :I would've prefered having it on just the main page. I hope they have other ways of making money, I don't think they can keep adding adverts and expect people to keep coming back. I suppose we'll just have to wait and see.--Drawde83 04:31, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::this is probably the dumbest idea ever. I have no problem with it being on the main page, but to put it on every page is ridiculous. no-one likes to go to sites that are plastered with ads. not that many people visit wikia sites anyway, so doing this wont help anything. - Selo 20:43, 8 June 2008 (UTC) To see what it looks like with the ad, check out Community Test Wiki.--Richard 18:56, 9 June 2008 (UTC)